Mémoire défaillante
by Yarney Liag
Summary: "Ce soir, la propriété de luxe de la famille Senjuu a été la proie des flammes à l'Est du quartier de Ginza, répondit la jeune journaliste. On compte déjà 18 morts pour l'instant et nous savons de source sûre que des gens sont encore coincés dans les chambres d'hôtel. Des gens dont Hashirama et Tobirama Senjuu ainsi que le PDG de l'Uchiwa-Corp., Madara Uchiwa et son petit frère."


**~Mémoire défaillante~**

* * *

 _Je me rappelle... Je me rappelle toujours de ce matin là. Je t'avais dit que je rentrerais un peu plus tôt. Je t'avais dit que je t'enverrais un des gardes du corps pour que tu puisses aller acheter des tempuras dans ta boutique préférée. Puis ils nous on rejoint... on s'amusait bien. Comment est-ce qu'on a pu en arriver là? Comment? Qui a planifié tout ça? Des fois j'ai peur... vraiment peur d'oublier ces moments passés avec toi... J'ai peur que ces moments partagés s'effacent comme toutes les autres choses que j'oublie un peu plus chaque jour. Et puis je me rappelle. Je me rappelle toujours. Et je me dis que c'est vrai. C'est vrai que je suis malade... mais cette maladie est du cerveau et elle ne touchera jamais mon cœur. Aujourd'hui, je vais me faire euthanasier. Fugaku était à deux doigts de me tuer prématurément lorsqu'il a apprit ce que je voulais faire, il y'a 5 mois. Mais il a comprit. Tu sais, j'ai donné mon dernier interview hier... tu imagines? C'était la journaliste qui avait filmé la scène à l'époque! Elle a bien vieilli, mais j'ai senti que cette nuit l'avait marqué. Elle me regardait comme si elle savait qu'elle ne me reverrait plus... Pourtant je n'ai parlé de mon euthanasie à personne. J'en fus extrêmement troublé, je l'avoue. Elle a même versé une petite larme! Elle se rappelle de tous les détails, tu t'en rends compte? Elle m'a même fait visionner une cassette de ce jour-là. Et Hashirama? Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui. De toute façon il est partit te rejoindre avant moi, non? Même son frère m'a devancé! Les bâtards... me laisser tout seul comme ça... Je sais que tu voudrais que je me batte pour vivre. Mais honnêtement, j'ai vécu 85 ans. C'est suffisant, n'est-ce pas? J'ai demandé à ce que cette lettre soit déposée près de ton urne. Et que ton urne soit à côté de la mienne. Je souris actuellement en dictant cette lettre. J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir._

 _Je t'aime, Izuna._

 _Ton grand-frère adoré._

* * *

30 ans plus tôt,

Le bruit des sirènes des voitures de police et des ambulances résonnaient autour de l'hôtel. Les passants, alertés par le bruit, contemplaient tristement le spectacle se déroulant devant eux. Des silhouettes recouvertes de draps blancs jonchaient une partie du sol, immobiles. Certains murmuraient, d'autres prenaient des photos, d'autres secouaient leurs têtes de dépit. Personne ne comprenait ce qui était arrivé.

Une grosse voiture noire portant l'insigne d'une chaîne de télévision reconnue se gara. En sortit une jeune femme blonde très chic suivit de près par une équipe de 2 hommes, armés de micros et d'un gros caméscope. Le caméraman ainsi que le technicien se mirent en place devant la femme, sous les yeux curieux des personnes aux alentours. Cette dernière arrangea un pli invisible sur sa lourde veste élégante et réajusta son oreillette.

― En direct dans 3, 2, 1!, s'écria le technicien d'une voix forte.

"Flash Spécial. Et en direct du Japon dans le très chic quartier de Ginza, nous retrouvons Yamanaka Ino. Ino-san, bonsoir."

― Bonsoir, répondit la blonde.

"Vous êtes devant l'un des hôtels 5 étoiles de la famille Senjuu et accessoirement la tour centrale d'Uchiwa corp. Dîtes-nous un peu, qu'est-ce qui se passe actuellement?."

― Eh bien, Sai-san, ce soir la propriété de luxe de la famille Senjuu a été la proie des flammes à l'Est du quartier de Ginza, répondit la femme. Les dégâts semblent être énormes. On compte déjà 18 morts pour l'instant et nous savons de source sûre que des gens sont encore coincés dans les chambres d'hôtel. Des gens dont Hashirama Senjuu, le propriétaire des hôtels Senjuu, Tobirama Senjuu ainsi que le PDG de l'Uchiwa-Corp., Madara Uchiwa et son petit frère, Izuna Uchiwa. Nous nous rappellerons, Sai-san, que deux ans plus tôt, ce dernier avait dû être urgemment opéré des yeux après avoir reçu un coup de couteau destiné à son grand frère. Le malheur ne cesse donc pas de frapper la si célèbre famille.

"Malheureusement il semblerait que non, Ino-san. Au vu des récentes menaces reçues par les Senjuu après leur spectaculaire refus d'implication dans la réglementation des ressources énergétiques utilisées par leurs bâtiments, la piste criminelle est-elle déjà envisagée par la police?"

― Nous ne savons pas pour sûr mais-, tenta Ino. Ah! Voilà le chef de la police, Fugaku Uchiwa. Uchiwa-san! Uchiwa-san! Un mot sur cet évènement s'il vous plaît!

― Faîtes vite, se contenta de répondre froidement l'homme, habillé en uniforme avec un trench-coat noir au dessus.

Ses yeux étaient toujours braqués sur la tour en flamme, comme s'il doutait que ce qui était entrain d'arriver arrivait réellement.

― Nous sommes désolés de vous interrompre, surtout que deux de vos oncles sont directement impliqués, mais la piste criminelle est-elle envisagée, Uchiwa-san?

― Nous ne savons pas encore, mais tout laisse à croire que ça pourrait être le cas, dit-il en regardant finalement la caméra. Un membre du personnel a dit avoir remarqué un colis suspect dans la cuisine, sans pour autant alerter ses supérieurs.

― Donc ce terrible accident serait la faute de cette omission involontaire?, tenta Ino, cherchant toujours une information supplémentaire.

― C'est à vérifier, dit Fugaku en posant son regard froid sur la jeune femme. Écoutez, je vous laisse avec mon second, il répondra à toutes vos questions à ma place. Hatake!... Bien. Veuillez répondre aux questions de la dame. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Et l'homme plus âgé s'en alla sans prêter attention aux protestations de la blonde. Cette dernière se reprit et sourit avant de faire face au remplaçant. Il était grand et bien bâti. Un manteau au-dessus de sa tenue de police le réchauffait du froid glacial de l'extérieur. Ses cheveux étaient d'une teinte grise artificielle car il ne devait pas avoir plus de 35 ans d'après la blonde.

― Bonjour, Hatake-san, commença-t-elle. Je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka et je suis journaliste pour la XXX. Votre chef a dit plus tôt que cette tragédie serait l'œuvre d'un colis suspect abandonné mais non signalé près des cuisines. Soutenez-vous que ce soit le cas?

― Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait dit ainsi, mais effectivement la piste criminelle n'est pas à écarter, Yamanaka-san, répondit-il, son seul œil visible formant une parabole des plus étranges.

― Les téléspectateurs se demandent... combien de temps encore pour éteindre le feu, Hatake-san?

― Je viens de parler à Gai Maito, un des pompiers, et il semblerait que les flammes ne cessent de gagner plus de terrain qu'ils n'en arrivent à sécuriser. Les installations se finalisent afin de pouvoir secourir les personnes encore coincées à l'intérieur. Comme vous pouvez le voir, les matelas gonflables ont été disposés pour encercler l'hôtel. Ils s'étendent sur 120 mètres, ainsi, tous ceux qui sauteront pourront être récupérés sains et saufs.

― C'est dommage que -

Une explosion gigantesque les firent sursauter. Ino en laissa tomber son micro en se mettant à terre pour se protéger de la cause du puissant bruit sonore inconnu. Elle entendit ce qu'elle pensa être des projectiles s'écraser autour de la scène chaotique. Le feu reprit de plus belle.

"Ino-san! Ino-san! Que vient-il de se passer? Allez-vous bien? Ino-san!"

― Restez accroupie, Yamanaka-san, se reprit Kakashi en passant une main protectrice sur son dos. Surtout ne vous rapprochez pas, c'est bien compris?

La femme lui fit signe de la tête qu'elle avait bien comprit ses instructions. Il lui jeta un dernier regard et s'en alla à toute vitesse vers la scène aux allures destructrices. Elle ramassa son micro et se redressa péniblement en toussant. Un coup d'œil la rassura sur l'état de santé de son équipe. La scène devant elle la laissa craindre encore plus pour la vie des personnes à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

"Ino-san! Répondez s'il vous plaît!"

― Euh, oui... euh, il semblerait qu'une deuxième explosion soit survenue, Sai-san, dit Ino, un peu déboussolée. Nous... excusez-moi. Quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits... Comme je le disais, nous assistons à un spectacle apocalyptique. Rappelons qu'un important concert du groupe Team 7 devait s'y dérouler après-demain. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno et le benjamin des Uchiwa, Sasuke, devaient y chanter en privé pour soulever des fonds pour la lutte contre le cancer. Leurs plans sont décidément tombés à l'eau... ceci est un très mauvais jeu de mot maintenant que j'y pense, excusez-moi.

"Vous êtes troublée, Ino-san, nous le comprenons parfaitement. Mais dîtes-nous, que se passe-t-il du côté de l'hôtel? Le nouvel angle ne nous permet plus de l'apercevoir."

― Chôji!, chuchota Ino en pointant du doigt la bâtisse. Excusez-nous pour le désagrément. Comme on peut le constater, les matelas gonflables sont finalement pleines... Ils viennent de faire une annonce en haut-parleurs pour informer ceux qui sont toujours coincés. Ils peuvent à présent sauter sans crainte. Oh! On peut déjà voir quelques personnes aux fenêtres! Ils sautent! Venez! Venez!

Oublieuse du danger, la blonde courut sans autre forme de procès vers l'action, son équipe sur ses talons. Elle se fit finalement arrêter par un des policiers, à quelques mètres du matelas. La caméra zooma impitoyablement sur les deux premières personnes fraîchement atterries.

― Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin, mais nous pouvons apercevoir... Monsieur l'ambassadeur ? Accompagné de... Oh... Hum... Euh... accompagné d'une très jeune femme en tenue légère... euh... qui n'est pas sa femme...? Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ont l'air d'aller bien!

― Éloignez ces caméras! Savez-vous qui je suis?, s'écria l'homme, dépourvu de sa chemise. Je vais vous -

― Nous ne pouvons que plaindre la situation de l'ambassadeur, sûrement troublé par les récents évènements, compatit faussement Ino. Remarquons que-... Un autre s'apprête à sauter! Chôji, là-haut!

La caméra changea d'angle et zooma sur une des fenêtres des suites royales. L'image se stabilisa et on put voir Tobirama Senjuu qui semblait hurler sur quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Il se tut brusquement et sembla sur le point de rentrer à nouveau à l'intérieur mais il fut poussé par deux mains viriles dans le vide. Ils retinrent tous leur souffle. L'homme atterrit dans un pouf sonore sur les installations prévues à cet effet.

Ino souffla et vit qu'il portait des traces de coupures qu'elle ne pensa pas qu'elles proviennent de l'incendie. Que se passait-il?

― Tobirama-san! Tobirama-san! Avec qui étiez-vous? Où est votre frère? Et les Uchiwa? Pourquoi êtes-vous autant blessé?!

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, beaucoup trop sonné par la chute plus haute que celle des deux amants. Il se fit immédiatement prendre en charge par un groupe d'infirmiers et de secouristes à proximité. Ino se retint de jurer face à l'état passif inhabituel de l'homme d'affaire connut dans le milieu pour sa franchise et sa spontanéité.

"Nous venons de voir que Tobirama Senjuu vient tout juste d'atterrir, Ino-san.

― Oui, et sain et sauf, enchaîna immédiatement Ino en regagnant tout son professionnalisme. On ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait en grande discussion avec quelqu'un avant de faire son saut, et l'état dans lequel il se trouve actuellement en intriguera plus d'un. Il a des- Regardez! Une autre personne sort de la même fenêtre! Non, ils sont deux!

La caméra zooma sur les nouveaux arrivants. Hashirama Senjuu tenait fermement un Madara Uchiwa qui se débattait comme un fou pour échapper à ses mains. Puis Hashirama ferma les yeux et sauta, entraînant un Madara moins que consentant avec lui. Ils atterrirent sur le matelas, l'Uchiwa dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Ino vit qu'ils étaient légèrement moins blessés que Tobirama. Mais les traces de coupures étaient belles et bien présentes sur leurs corps, également. Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, l'incendie n'avait pas été le seul problème auquel ils avaient fait face. Les deux hommes reprirent plus rapidement leurs esprit que le jeune Senjuu qui les avait précédé. Madara se saisit du col de son ami en criant.

― Pourquoi?! Pourquoi?! Pourquoi tu as fait ça?! Je vais te tuer! Hashirama, je vais te tuer!

"Qu'y a-t-il, Ino-san? Nous n'entendons pas bien ce qui se passe? Pourquoi Uchiwa-san s'en prend-il à son ami?"

― Je ne comprends pas bien moi non plus... Uchiwa-san semble divaguer...

― Je vais te tuer, enfoiré! Tu l'as laissé! Tu l'as tué!, continua de s'époumoner Madara en secouant son ami de toutes ses forces.

― Tu allais mourir avec lui, Madara! Penses-tu que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu?!, s'écria aussi Hashirama en se essayant de se dégager de l'emprise folle de son ami.

Ce dernier lui donna un coup de poing au visage, choquant Ino qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. Hashirama se laissa faire sans aucune forme de protestation. On vint immédiatement séparer l'Uchiwa du Senjuu. Madara se débattit et il fallut 3 policiers de plus pour maitriser la hargne vengeresse du patron de la multinationale. Hashirama pleurait en silence devant la scène se déroulant devant lui.

― Lâchez-moi! Je vais le tuer! Je vais le tuer!

― Je suis désolé, Madara..., souffla le Senjuu en se faisant éloigner par le policier le soutenant.

― Izuna!, cria le PDG en tombant à genoux, le visage en feu et en larmes. Rends-moi mon Izuna! Rends-moi mon petit-frère! Assassin!

"Ino-san! Expliquez-nous s'il vous plaît! Nous n'entendons rien de ce qui se passe! Pourquoi toute cette scène?"

― Il semblerait... Il semblerait qu'Izuna Uchiwa... soit mort.

"... Mort?"

Ino ne répondit pas.

"Pourquoi Uchiwa-san se battait-il avec Senjuu-san? Y'a-t-il un lien entre la crise de nerf d'Uchiwa-sama et la mort de son petit-frère, Ino-san?"

― Je ne sais pas, répondit Ino en tentant d'assimiler les informations. Mais je crois que Senjuu-sama est à l'o-

― Ça suffit pour vous maintenant, Yamanaka-san. Je vous avais pourtant dit de rester à l'écart, intervint Kakashi. Vous, emmenez son équipe à leur voiture. Vous, mademoiselle, vous les suivez.

― Je-

― Sans protester, ajouta-t-il.

Peut-être fusse la manière étrange dont il lui sourit en prononçant la phrase mais elle s'exécuta. Il avait eu un air si dangereux qu'elle ne put que suivre son instinct qui lui criait de s'éloigner de l'homme. Des officiers les éloignèrent de l'intervention des secouristes et Ino constata qu'elle était la seule journaliste à avoir été assez proche pour filmer la scène épique. D'un côté, ça la rendit fière, mais d'un autre elle se sentit désolée pour les tristes nouvelles qu'elle avait pu entendre. Elle tourna sa tête et vit Madara qui pleurait tout son saoul, recroquevillé sur lui-même par terre.

Elle fut complètement convaincue qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Le si fier PDG. L'homme inébranlable. L'homme arrogant qui avait plus d'argent dans son compte en banque que certains Etats. Elle eut envie de vomir. Elle aurait voulu ne pas être témoin de cela.

"Nous voyons que vous vous éloignez de la scène, Ino-san."

― Oui, il semblerait que le reportage se termine là pour l'instant, personne n'est autorisé à se rapprocher, dit elle calmement.

"Vous semblez épuisée, à juste titre, Ino-san. Un dernier commentaire sur la situation pour nos chers téléspectateurs?"

― On peut voir que malgré la présence de dizaines de pompiers, la situation reste très préoccupante. Je compte déjà une vingtaine de rescapés sur le matelas gonflable de ce côté de l'hôtel. Il devrait rester une centaine de personnes à l'intérieur et nous espérons qu'ils réussiront tous à s'en sortir.

"Une nuit cauchemardesque pour nos habitants de Ginza. Nous porterons les familles endeuillées dans nos prières. De quoi être reconnaissant de ce que nous avons. C'était Yamanaka Ino en direct de la tour centrale d'Uchiwa-Corp. Nous vous souhaitons à tous un joyeux Noël..."

― Coupé!

.

.

* * *

Des questions ? Des corrections ? Des suggestions ? Des appréciations ?


End file.
